


summer nights

by wangja (ohbirds)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Making Out, Minayeon, lapslock, these two have all my uwus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbirds/pseuds/wangja
Summary: nayeon drags her girlfriend away for some alone time.





	summer nights

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy, so i'm not dead?
> 
> shoutout to @mokposfinest for helping me out with this <3

it's late. everyone they know in this building has gone to bed, even the creepy middle aged man who stays up all night playing video games. they should be in bed too, but the only thing on nayeon's mind is getting mina to the roof where there's fresh air, the cover of darkness, and most importantly, privacy.

they're going up the stairs; well more like stumbling over the stairs because nayeon's mouth is glued to mina's and their arms are tightly wrapped around each other and they're (well, mina is because nayeon is too busy trying to suck her face off) carefully making their way upstairs towards the roof. at this point, it's more of an elaborate crabwalk.

mina finally manages to get the door open and they're welcomed by a blast of cool night air as they step out onto the roof. 

"we made it," breathed mina as she took in the fresh air. her makeup's still on, the glitter on her cheeks twinkling in the dim streetlight. her lipstick is smudged and some of it is on her chin. nayeon only feels a little embarrassed at her actions. she'd jumped mina the second they'd gotten to their floor, dragging her away from the others before anyone noticed they were missing.

comeback season was crazy. everyone was too busy trying to keep their wits together traveling from one place to another, running on three hours of sleep and energy drinks. nayeon was thankful that they were a successful act early in their career, but she sometimes couldn't help but resent how it robbed her of time with her girlfriend, despite the fact that they were in the same group.

mina led nayeon out of her thoughts towards the empty crates in the corner. she pushed nayeon to sit on them and then gingerly lowered herself into her lap. the last time they'd been in this position, they'd been too wrapped up in each other to realize the rundown state of the wooden boxes and they'd both ended up on the floor. nayeon had found wooden splinters in places they should never be for a week afterward. 

they both waited with bated breath, ready to bolt at the slightest creak. but the box held and they both sighed in relief

"now," murmurs mina, adjusting her position so she was now straddling nayeon, pressing her back against the wall, lips brushing lightly over nayeon’s ear. "where were we?" 

nayeon puts her hands on mina's hips. "i believe, we were," she brushes her lips against mina's cheek, pressing a kiss against her soft cheek, "doing something like this."

"is that so? hmmm, i don't recall." mina puts on an innocent expression that would put park shin hye to shame. mina was always shy and reserved in public, so witnessing this playful side of her was a thrill for nayeon. only she got to see this. this was only for her. 

"in that case, allow me to refresh your memory." she pulls mina closer and they're kissing again, no space between their bodies. 

kissing had always seemed strange to nayeon. she'd often wondered how it worked; swapping saliva and maneuvering around that many teeth and how did noses not knock against each other? she'd said as much to jennie and jinyoung when they were out getting coffee once. 

"you'd have to be really into a person for it to not be gross, i guess," was jennie's not so helpful reply. they'd turned to jinyoung who had let out a small sigh, staring into his cup of coffee before answering. "the first time is always a little off-putting." then he'd launched into a detailed and somewhat clinical (for nayeon's taste) explanation. "in short, what jennie said earlier, stands. you'd have to be pretty turned on to not feel disgusted by the whole act."

it had been a little awkward the first time, since neither of them had any idea what they were doing. but now, as mina shifted closer, pushing her breasts against nayeon’s, cupping her face to deepen the kiss, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. every nerve in nayeon's body was buzzing, the same buzz she experienced when she was performing on stage. 

they make out until nayeon's butt goes numb and their mouths are sore. maybe jinyoung was onto something about the mouth being an erogenous zone. mina's glowing, her eyes bright, skin flushed, the specks of glitter twinkling like many tiny stars, her lips covered with a sheen of moisture. nayeon would've gone in for another kiss had it not been for her phone which decided to make itself known at that moment.

nayeon groans while mina fishes her phone out of her back pocket, groping nayeon's ass on the way. "hello? yeah? yeah." nayeon dropped her head on mina's shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. mina tilted her neck to the side to give her more room, stroking nayeon's hair gently, while telling jihyo (of course it'd be mother park) that they'd be right down.

"guess playtime's over," said nayeon after jihyo hung up. mina nodded, smiling apologetically, lightly fixing nayeon's messy bangs. 

"yeah.”

“i guess we should go?” said nayeon, a few minutes after neither of them moved. mina hopped off her lap, straightening her skirt and fixing her hair. everyone knew what they were doing so there was no point in fixing your appearance, thought nayeon, but mina liked to be tidy and presentable at all times.

“hey did you know sale season’s around the corner?” mina said a little while later as they were navigating their way down the stairs in the dark. the landlord must’ve turned the lights off on his rounds. no one did that anymore, the building was huge, but their landlord was an eccentric old man who did a lot of strange things. 

“really?” asked nayeon, carefully feeling for the steps in the dark, while holding mina’s hand. it wouldn’t do for either of them to trip or miss a step and hurt themselves.

“yeah. i’m thinking i should go and do my year’s worth of shopping. who knows, I might get a good haul.”

“definitely. go for it.” several beads of sweat rolled down nayeon’s back. gross. it was quite hot in the stairway. the bathroom better be empty for nayeon was going to jump in it the minute she walked through the door.

“i was thinking, would you like to come along?”

“yeah, sure - wait what?” nayeon stopped short, turning to look at mina. she couldn’t see the other girl’s face in the dark, but she could tell mina was nervous by the clamminess of her hand. only the group knew about them. they were still under the dating ban and breaking it by being in a relationship, a same-sex one at that and with a member of their own group too? It was nothing less than career suicide. as much as nayeon wanted to, she couldn’t take mina out on a date. 

“are you asking me out?”

“yes,” replied mina in a small voice. nayeon didn’t need light to see that mina’s head was bowed down, and that she was tapping her left foot out of nervousness. 

“i mean, we don’t have to make it obvious we’re out on a date, it could be just two colleagues having a day off...”

nayeon was glad it was dark or her manic grin would’ve scared mina off. “i’ll agree only if i get to pick where we eat and that i get to take loads of pictures of both of us.”

mina laughed, shaky but relieved, and squeezed nayeon’s hand. “it’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love twice, i've stanned them since TT era, and minayeon is my favorite ship out of all my twice ships. who is/are your twice bias(es)? mine are mina, nayeon and jihyo. 
> 
> this takes place during dtna era (i love the song and the girls look even more gorgeous <3) and the thing about the sales was inspired by these videos of mina wandering around apgujeong, i think, and she later answered that she was doing some shopping because there were sales. 
> 
> i do have other fics in the works (got7 and other fandoms) and they will be up soon, hopefully. i know i don't have the best track record when it comes to updates but i want you guys to know that i really appreciate everyone who reads and leaves kudos and comments on my fics. it makes me happy. <3
> 
> i hope everyone's having a good summer and staying hydrated. take care!


End file.
